DxD: Rise of the Shinto Dragon
by Ultimate Hellhound
Summary: AKA His answer / "Didn't you ever wonder that things always went too right for her?"; discovering the real circumstances regarding his rebirth as Rias Gremory's pawn, a heartbroken Issei is embraced and taken by the fox spirit Tamamo-no-Mae. Returning with new ambitions and powers, the Shinto Dragon will show no mercy to his enemies... Or not. Shinto Faction! Rias/Gremory-bashing!
1. A new perspective

**Hello there, DxD fandom! It is Hellhound again with a new story for this little fandom!**

**So, after coming back in forth in the novel, I can't help but to notice some inconsistencies regarding Rias' reincarnation of Issei, and so, it gave me the idea for this fic, which might end up being even longer than my previous fanfic regarding this fandom. Now, instead of a lone wolf, let's focus in Issei and the youkai faction, which I ganrantee it is stronger than anything else. It might not be the most original idea ever since I joined this fandom, but i hope that I can make it work! i'll do my best.**

**NOTE: As said by the synopsis, this story will rely heavily on the bashing on Rias and the Gremories in general, so be warned. I'll try my best to maintain some consistencies, but I can't promise anything. You know the drill otherwise: Don't like it, don't read it! For those who read it, I hope you have a great read!**

**DXD and its characters belong to Ichiei ishibumi and its respective magazines.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A new Perspective**

"So what?"

"Wha...?"

...

Imagine, if you will, the current chain of events: Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, wielder of the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor also known as the Boosted Gear, the Hero of the Underworld, the so-called #1 Pervert of the entirety of Kuoh academy and the self-proclaimed Harem King, was called after a tiring day of school by none other than the current King of Devils of Beelzebub Ajuka in order to deal with some pesky youkais that have been causing a major trouble near Kuoh Town. Apparently, a cursed fox known as Tamamo-no-Mae have been causing a ruckus that might result in serious troubles for the residing devils living in Kuoh, including mainly his King Rias Gremory and his friends of the Occult Research Club, and he needed to solve this problem considering he was the only one available for the task considering his enormous strength. Issei, of course, took the job with the determination only he could muster, after all, anything causing a problem around his town where his beloved Rias, his friends and family lived should be taken care of…

Done and done. Tamamo-no-Mae, a child-like fox spirit who looked a lot like an acquaintance of his Yasaka but colored black, was causing quite a commotion around a Shinto shrine, but nothing the Red Dragon couldn't take care of. Fox spirits? Onis and youkais? He already dealt with things way worse than those, so he swiftly was able to subdue the troublesome evil spirits without killing any of them, after all, he was not a murderer. However, the moment he stepped inside the Shrine to face the cause of all the problems, Tamamo-no-Mae, he was not greeted with hostility or even indifference, but the fox spirit only smoothly greeted the dragon taking a buff out of her pipe.

She presented herself as Tamamo-no-Mae, the all-knowing fox and mother of all Youkai, and said that she was impressed that Issei, an ordinary, perverted high-schooler, could do so much damage with the Boosted Gear, offering him a seat by his side, saying that she was only doing her best to shove the devils out of her territory. Issei could understand that the youkai had a place and the devils were practically intruding in an area such as Kuoh, but then he simply shoved those thoughts away and said that he wouldn't ever abandon his master and lover Rias Gremory, even more so that Tamamo has shown herself to be evil and bloodthirsty despite her massive rack and beauty, causing such commotion in an otherwise simple and calm city such as Kuoh Town. Tamamo, the ever-knowing fox, could only laugh at his expenses and naivete, before taking another smoke out of her pipe and finally asking…

'_So, you won't ever abandon that little Bitch known as Rias Gremory? Really? Not even if… She was hiding the reason of your resurrection this whole time?'_

That question shook Issei to the very core. The reason behind his resurrection? What's that about? As far as he has known, his resurrection was… A fortunate accident. The fallen angel known as Raynare, or Yuuma Amano, has manipulated his heart and perversion in order to get closer to him and to observe him as an order from her lord Azazel. However, the fallen angel took actions by her own hand and ended up murdering the boy. Fortunately issei had a pamphlet of invocation right next to him, and in his last moments, he summoned Rias Gremory to comfort him in his death. Her seeing his potential, Rias made him one of his pieces, and everything up to this point was history. Tamamo, hearing the boy recollect his memories, could only laugh at his ignorance and denseness, as if he was trying to jest with her. Her laugh made the confused Issei retaliate, as she jumped away from his grasp to suspend herself on one of the foundations of the temple…

'_Say, Red Dragon, didn't you ever wonder how… Convenient it was for her to save you in the nick of time? As if… A boy with such power and aura, coming from the welsh Dragon Ddraig of all places, being right under her nose in a place herself commands? Wouldn't be more believable to think she knew about you… But she didn't say a thing about it?'_

Tamamo continued, her voice going from mischievous and sultry to calm and pensative, as if she was trying to convince Issei instead of just toying with him. He turned to him, his eyes stinging a bit, but even so he tried to toss a Dragon Shot at her, to no avail. With such response, she continued…

'_And not just you… That Himejima girl, that pretty boy, that nekomata and her vampire friend. All those people, all those little special snowflakes, falling right into her lap… Too much of a coincidence, don't you agree? Rias Gremory, the devil heiress who saved all those in need at the right time, at the right place… Don't you see the pattern here, boy?'_

Issei howled her away, but there was no way for him to refute her. Could it be…? Rias has been playing with him this whole time, and that… His death was into her sick play as well? Tamamo disappeared once again, and then reappeared right in front of him with a smile and open arms.

'_Red Dragon Emperor… You might not know, but Rias Gremory was manipulating you since the start so that you, not just you but everyone, saw her as an idol, a savior. I am all-knowing and all-seeing, so I saw what happened to you. You're dancing right on top of her hand, and you were blindly following her instructions, like a dog would… But not anymore.'_

And then, there was nothing after that. Issei went silent and gloomy, as if he was a lost child. Tamamo wasn't teasing or jesting with him anymore, but instead opened her arms to receive him. After all, all she wanted was those devils would leave Kuoh, a place that she was ruling before their interference, shoving her beloved Youkai kin to the side in order to expand their own horizons and turn their believers in devil followers. Yes, she wasn't malignant as issei previously thought, she just wanted her place back. After a minute or two, Issei lifted his head, turned his attention to Tamamo's smile and said…

"So what?"

"Wha…?"

…

There was another pause. Tamamo wided her eyes in surprise, for that wasn't the answer she was waiting for. Issei, with a neutral expression after a quite look at her cleavage, blinked a few times to her confused expression…

"I mean… I understand what you're coming from. Yes, Rias _might_ have manipulated me to become her pawn and stuff… But then, so what?" He asked with a shrug and a genuine confused tone, driving Tamamo even more into a spiral of unanswered questions. "She spoils me rotten and allows me to get stronger and get closer to her and her friends, people I would never be able to otherwise. She sleeps naked on my bed, she reformed my house into a 5-star hotel and, best of all, she lets me see her oppai anytime I want! Besides, she treats me better than any other devil King, and I think everyone in the peerage can say the same. I say, she becomes even a little too overbearing sometimes**.(please, don't tell her I said that! I love her spoiling me!)**"

"B-B-But I don't understand! She lied to you! She let you die! She simply let you die instead of helping because she wanted you to see her as her savior!" Tamamo said back, getting a little distressed to issei's own questionings. "Are you okay with that?! To become her lapdog under her manipulations?!"

"To tell you the truth, I am better off as her lapdog than anything else, really…" Issei laughed a little under his breath while scratching the back of his head, a bit embarrassed to admit, much to Tamamo's further confusion. "I mean, to date the Madonna of Kuoh academy? To get to hang out with the student council and the O.R.C., some of them becoming some great friends of mine? I just had two friends prior being saved by Rias, and even if she did manipulate me, I'm glad that I got to meet some really cool people while at it! I don't think I would even get to know Ddraig as of now if it wasn't for meeting some good devils…"

**[YOU SAY IT, PARTNER!]**

"Unbelievable! You are more delusional than I thought! She did manipulate you to the deep end!" Tamamo sighed under her breath, holding her temples trying to calm herself down with the sheer stupidity of the situation. "Don't you see, Red Dragon? She doesn't see you as anything but a powerhouse! Tell me, would she ever be interested in you, a disgusting pervert with nothing to offer otherwise, if it wasn't for the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor, the Boosted Gear?! She sees you as nothing but your Sacred Gear, a Longinus!"

"Well then, wouldn't other Sacred Gear users be also the case?" Issei asked, and Tamamo could only tilt her head to a side. "I mean… The Church had Xenovia, the wielder of Durandal, Irina, an Excalibur-user, Tulio-san, also a Longinus user, and Vasco-san, a massive mount of a man; the Grigori has a lot like Tobio-san, also a Longinus-user, Lavenia-san, also a Longinus-user, and so many other Sacred Gear-users. Hell, Vali had nowhere to go until Azazel-san took him in. You will tell me he was manipulated to join the Grigori as well, and that sensei sees him and the others as nothing but tools? I am sure not, and this coming from the guy he said would kill if I ever become a threat!"

"Tch…" Tamamo spat out. "Of course you would say that! That blasted Sirzechs was playing this game the whole time, as expected from a devil like him! Listen here, even if you don't believe me in regards of Rias Gremory, you can't deny that her brother, the demon lord of Lucifer the Satan Sirzechs is nothing but a manipulative and power-hungry dictator!"

"Sirzechs-san…?" Issei questioned, confused. "You mean the Sirzechs-san that blasted a whole civil war in the Underworld because he didn't want the previous Satans to cause the extinction of the devil faction out of petty arrogance? That Sirzechs that always wants peace between the factions and said for us to not to kill Loki or Euclid out of respect? That Sirzechs that says I'm okay in banging his sister and wants me to become a Satan someday, even sleeping on the kotatsu when I offered him my bed? That Sirzechs who trusts his wife on me, even though I am a true pervert? That Sirzechs which, I dunno, _sacrificed_ his _freedom_ and his life as a family man and a ruler to seal 666 away from this world? _That_ Sirzechs-san?"

"Of course! Who else?!"

"…"

"…"

"I don't think we're talking about the same Sirzechs-san here…"

"Look! The point is: You have been manipulated, played with and toyed like a damn fiddle at the hands of the devils! You should be furious about them and join my side!" Tamamo exploded, again holding her arms up in a huggable pose, although her face was telling every iota from Issei's body to stay as far as possible from her. "Join me and together we will get rid of the devils in this place once and for all! They'll all pay for their hubris against this Sacred place! First here, and then we shall dominate the entire underworld and make them our bitches!"

"I'm sorry to ask that, but how so?" issei asked. "I mean… Did you ever see what Odin-sama was able to do? One swing of his lance, and he decimated an entire platoon of high-class and ultimate-devils! He isn't even among the strongest Gods, but Ajuka-san is, meaning he's stronger than a God that decimates entire armies with ease. So, uh… Let's say I join you, what will happen? How are we going to shove the devils away from here?"

"I… I can think of something…" Tamamo pouted and looked away, trying but failing to hide the fact that was currently brainstorming a made-out story on the spot. "I know a guy… He's a god and stuff… He could, I dunno, train you and then infuse your… Your devil powers with light elements and then… Like, you would become a superbeing half-devil and half-angel… Yeah! You would become the best of both worlds, and that new form we would call it… A **Nephalem**!"

"…"

"…"

"Wow, that's the stupidest idea that I've ever heard." Issei deadpanned, much to Tamamo's chagrin. Honestly, fusing angel power with his devil body to create something with a stupid name as much as '_Nephalem'_, she was probably on drugs on she was dumber than he gave her credit for. He was now kinda feeling pity for her. "Tamamo-san, I'm really starting to get a little uncomfortable, and it's getting cold…"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Shut the fuck up, you fucking damned perverted asshole"" And she finally exploded. "I'm here trying to be all nice and all, revealing all the shit that you had to go through because of that cunt Rias Gremory and this is the response I get?! _'So what'… 'So what'_?! '_SO WHAT'_ MY **ASS**! If I were you…If it was _anyone_ else, and I mean _ANYONE_, they would…!"

"Yes, but I'm **me**. I'm **me** and nobody else." Issei responded, cutting the fox in her little monologue. "I think this is obvious from the start, but I'm Issei Hyoudou and nobody else. I still had feelings for the fallen angel that _really_ used me for her ends, and she wasn't even all that nice after the reveal; I became friends with Azazel who _explicitly_ said that he would get me **killed** if I didn't reach his expectations; I spared Diehauser despite the fact he held my parents hostage and I hold no grudges against all the people who gloated they were going to kill me or my loved ones **(Riser, Xenovia, Vali, Kuroka, Baraqiel, Masaomi, etc.)**. So stop saying what _someone else_ would do. I know I'm not that smart, someone else but me would probably have figure it out from the start this whole manipulation shtick… But I'm me, so there's no reason to think someone else would act differently when this is not the case."

"…" Nothing else but silence coming from the evil fox. Issei sighed.

"Y'know, Tamamo-san, I think you're just _making excuses_ and being a _coward_." He said, much for her surprise. "I know I'm not that smart, but for me you're just trying to make excuses to justify all the atrocities you have been committing. All that talk about Rias and Sirzechs and all the devils being evil and stuff is just a way for you to justify all of your actions against them without the fear of suffering repercussions. Like, you're playing the victim/wronged card and begging for mercy and sympathy so that you can feel justified in attacking the Gremories and devils in general while thinking yourself as having the moral high ground when in fact you're just as evil and petty and malicious as you claim them to be, which I may add, is not too different from the whole manipulation thing you're claiming Rias is playing with me. Isn't that right?"

"…" Not response from her. Didn't need it either. Issei sighed and concluded:

"I'm sorry to say this, but all of this makes you look kinda pathetic…"

"…"

"…?"

"_OH FUCK YOU, YOU DRAGON MOTHERF_-…!"

"[Dress Break]!"

***SNAP!***

"Kyaaaaaaah…!"

"Dragon… **SHOT**!"

***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM…!***

…

And after that turn of events, Issei couldn't do much else but to call Ajuka and said that his job was done: Tamamo-no-Mae was rend stripped and knocked out and her youkai minions wouldn't cause that much trouble either. The Devil King congratulated the red dragon and said for him to wait there until yasaka and her own faction would come to retrieve Tamamo and put her under custody. With nothing else to say or do after a quick look at her hot naked body, Issei sat on a nearby rock and waited a few seconds. After a while, he wiped out his phone and dialed a number…

It was ringing, and now, to wait a little…

…

***CLICK!***

'_Hello?'_

"Hey, Rias. It's me, Issei. Just calling to say I'm done with my job and I'll be coming home soon."

'_Oh, wonderful! I was just thinking about you! Akeno and I made dinner, so don't make us wait or it'll get cold… Not just the dinner, of course~.'_

"Heheheh… Oh by the way…"

'_Hmmm…?'_

"Rias… You do love me, don't you?"

'_Of course I love you, my dear Ise! What makes you think that? I'm hurt~.'_

"Ah, sorry. I just wanted to say I love you too. I'll be coming home soon. Bye."

'_Understood. I love you, Ise. Bye.'_

***CLICK!***

Issei then smiled to himself. Regardless of anything else…

… He was happy.

**THE END**


	2. A lingering question

**Since my story did have a mildly success among my peers, I decided to turn this little story one more chapter. Others might come along the way, but just small short stories from the little brain farts I eventually have in my dxd fanaticism. I hope this chaoter is as well-received as the last. Now, up to the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: DXD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and its respective magazines.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: A lingering question**

It was a normal day in the Hyoudou residence.

Issei walks to Xenovia who's nonchalantly sitting on the couch.

He sits next to her.

Then, there is a pause.

Suddenly, without even turning to her, he asks:

"Hey, Xenovia, remember when we fought and killed all of that bastard Diodora's peerage? Did you ever wonder if any of those girls could be just like Asia?"

Silence again.

"I think of that sometimes." He concludes gloomily.

He stands up and walks away from a dumbfounded Xenovia.

She didn't eat dinner that night.

**THE END**


	3. Avenger Millicas

I** never thought this story would get this bigger, but oh well, maybe it's a bit of it going to my head all things considered. Anyway, i hope you might like this chapter as much as I liked to write it. But as always, suggestiongs, revieews and anything else is welcomed. As always, thanks for your interest in this story and have a nice day.**

**DISCLAIMER: DxD belongs to its respective writers, publishers and ishibumi.**

* * *

Ajuka Beelzebub, the eldest son of the House of Astaroth, the Demon Lord of Beelzebub, one of the Super Devils and the genius mind behind the Rating Games and the abnormal evolution of the Red Dragon Emperor, sometimes does not have a ready answer for some of life's problem…

One of those problems started as thus: on a simple Monday like any other, an old acquaintance of his came down knocking on the door leading to the Astaroth mansion. A maid answered as he was too busy with some runes regarding the most recent Rating Game, and certainly, the one who visited him after some time was the maid of the House of Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife of his best friend Sirzechs and the traitor of the extra house of Lucifuge(not that he wasn't glad for her defection. He didn't want his best friend to end like a certain character of a Shakespearian work). Himself greeted the unexpected yet not unwelcomed guest, and after sharing some compliments and pleasantries with each other, they sat on a nearby table and started to talk over a cup of tea…

Unfortunately, the subjects of such talks were not the most pleasant regarding the circumstances: With Ajuka still on his eyes and fingers on the floating runes so that he could keep up with the newest information's regarding the Rating Games, they talked about the promotion of Issei Hyoudou, the enrollment of Millicas into a famous Rating Game school and, of course, Rias and her brother, who unfortunately was sealed away to battle the Beast of the Apocalypse, 666. Ajuka didn't show, but he could feel the seeping gloominess emanating from his best friend's wife despite her usually stoic stance. She missed him, a lot, and he could tell. Despite such, she turned her attention to other matters, such as the fact that Ajuka was now the sole reigning Demon Lord, and he must be exhausted of such burden, also how that, despite the strength of the current generation of devils, someone like him and Sirzechs were yet to appear, despite putting their hopes and dreams on the back of both the White and Red Dragons, which didn't even reach adulthood as of yet, and the Rookie Four, despite their youth.

Truly, trying not to boast, but geniuses like him and Sirzechs only appear one or two times every century or millennia, and despite their hopes onto the new generation and their accomplishments, maybe they were yet to reach a level similar to them. But still, Ajuka had hope, after all, what's the point of not believing in their youth when he himself was part of a revolution? There was a pause between them, Ajuka still touching his runes and Grayfia taking a sip from her tea, and then…

"Lord Ajuka, do you think I should start abusing Young Millicas?"

"…"

There was a pause.

Ajuka didn't show, but that question both puzzled and horrified him. Abuse young Millicas, the dear son of his best friend, who would be his dear godson if it wasn't for the dozens of layers of irony regarding such title? Was she drinking again? A million questions invaded his mind, yet only one was able to emerge from his lips. Giving her a side glance to see if she wasn't intoxicated, the Demon Lord returned his attention to the runes as a way to look professional.

"What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Well, as we spoke, while we still have the current generation of devils to put our hopes and dreams upon, specially regarding Lady Rias, I'm afraid that none of them barring the still-growing heavenly dragons have the same potential as you and… Lord Lucifer." She tried to hide, but Ajuka noticed that she hiccupped a little regarding the name of her husband. He said nothing, only continued to listen as she coughed a little to resume her observation. "Maybe it was because the of the reigning period of Peace that we had now. As you remember, the Great War shaped both you and Lord Lucifer since youth, and such hardships turned you both into respectful devils and individuals, so much to earn the title of the strongests. Since we no longer can expect a war again, I decided to put young Millicas in situations of similar level of despair and mistreatment. As such, I decided to from now on ignore his pleas and mistreat him in order for him to fend for himself and grow into someone formidable…"

"…"

Another pause.

Ajuka hoped that Grayfia didn't notice the small twitch on his left eyebrow, a single drop of sweat running down his forehead. He played and replayed that little declaration inside his head, and for once in a long time, the smartest devil of his generation was left confused and speechless. To not appear uninviting, and growing curious about this new ordeal, he turned his eyes to her and continued:

"Would you like to explain this to me further, Miss Grayfia?" He asked.

"I came to the conclusion that compared to the protected and spoiled current generation, the war period between the factions and the devil civil conflict shaped not only our history, but our individuals as well, the better examples being you and… Lord Lucifer." She coughed yet again, not letting her grief get in the way of her explanation. "Therefore, I shall now start a regimen of abuse and neglect on young Millicas so that he could grow up to become a formidable and respectful devil by his own hands and efforts. 'Misery builds character', as they say."

"I see, I see." Ajuka nodded, but internally growing more and more distressed. "And how you're going to provide such misery?"

"I have everything prepared, Lord Ajuka." The maid shined a small glimpse of light from her eyes, something that startled the demon lord, if just a little. "I shall cut all the affectional relations I have with young Millicas, not just as his mother, but his maid as well. No more I shall show affection to him, or even hints of such besides contempt and spite. Instead of praising his accomplishments, I shall look down on them and compared them to his father, saying how much better he was then him. Lastly, I shall show favoritism over his dear aunt Lady Rias and shower her with compliments gifts to finally demonstrate that I don't intent to show him appreciation. I will provide that our maids or butlers do the same of course, also dear Lsdy Venelana and Lord Zeoticus. In short, the house of Gremory will become Young Millicas' #1 enemy."

"Uh-huh. I see." Ajuka nodded with fake interest. Wow, Grayfia really wants to give Millicas hell for his sake, with all due respect. After a while, he sighed and turned back to his runes in a subtle way to fake his nonchalance. "But tell me, Grayfia: aren't you afraid that he might end up hating you all? Surely, such amount of abuse might turn into resentment, and who knows, he might turn into a threat not just for you, but the entirety of the house Gremory."

"I am aware, and for that, I shall accept all the hatred and spite from him if it means making him a great devil." She sighed. She of course had second thoughts regarding that plan, but for Millicas to become formidable, she was willing to do anything for him, even if it means earning his hatred. "I want him first and foremost to grow not only stronger, but also independent of his name or his family, the people he should love and trust above all else. Seeing our neglect and spite, he will avoid growing an ego and earn his own titles and strengths, all developed and fed by his own. After all, you two did grow after becoming the opposing forces to the previous Satans. I shall do the same with Millicas, even if it means making him hate me. If one day he comes for revenge over his abusive upbringing, I shall accept it, and if such pays with my life, I shall gracefully accept it the fact that he grew stronger than me and his cohorts, knowing that it was my plan from the start, and that he surpassed all those behind him, including his father."

"So you want him to hate you so he can one day surpass you and smear it all over your face, am I correct?" Asked Ajuka, and Grayfia nodded. She really does love Millicas, she only has a… Spartan way to show it. Must've been her own Lucifuge upbringing. "And what makes you think he will be able to defeat you and grow instead of spamming the **Power of Destruction**?"

"I already provided such with a little mind game." She lifted a hand to sign her determination. "Since Lady Rias already has completely mastery and pride over her own Power of Destruction, I am sure that Lord Millicas will grow distant and _alienated_ from such ability, and with his growing hatred and vengeful rage, will be completely alienated from such. With that, he will deem the power of the Destruction '_the sole and only pride of our rotten family'_, and instead develop other ways to grow stronger and surpass and even defeat it, only to mock our overreliance on it. In layman's terms, he will '_show'_ us that the power of destruction is '_nothing but an old power'_ and that we were '_foolish and ignorant'_ for relying on it so much and becoming '_pathetic'_ once it is rented useless against his newly found knowledge and only developed skills."

"Uh-huh. I think I get it, you do have all the loose ends tied, Miss Grayfia." Now it was time for Ajuka to talk. He was a bit confused at first, but now he understands the whole situation and Grayfia's own amazing, if misguided, determination. Without taking his eyes off his runes, he took a sip from his tea. "So, in order to make Little Millicas stronger and smarter and surpass his father so that he can grow into a formidable devil, you will abuse and neglect him and make everyone do the same in the Gremory house, including his own family and servants. With that, not only he will start to fend for himself and to rely on others to grow, but he will alienate himself from the one thing he has inherited from his father to prove a point for the 'foolish and ignorant' family that the power they're so over-reliant on is nothing but rubbish compared to his newly knowledge, and in the end, even if it kills you, you will be satisfied knowing he had surpassed you by stepping all over the corpses of those who neglected and abused him for all these years…"

"Yes, that is the plan." Grayfia concluded, happy that she apparently got Ajuka's approval. However…

"In short, you want to turn Millicas into a glorified **school shooter**."

"Eh…?" Grayfia widen her eyes.

There was a pause. Ajuka shrugged.

"I mean… You do realize that you will accomplish nothing but to turn Millicas into a glorified school shooter, right?" Ajuka repeated, clearly this time. Grayfia had nothing to say, forcing Ajuka to continued. "I do understand from where you're coming from, I really do. '_Misery builds character'_, that is a truth. However, don't you think that the chances of Millicas to mature and turn independent are as equal as the chances of him to become both meek and depressed? I mean, not everyone has the strength to grow pass their abuse and neglect, and instead they despair and become a hollow shell of a person, thinking that they will be nothing but a failure no matter how much they try. In the worst cases, they might even try to take their own lives. While I do hope that such treatment will turn him into a better person, you forgot the chances of him instead being crushed by your mistreatment and to never get up again…"

"…" Grayfia narrowed her lips, as if she wants to say something but was unable to. There was a pause, and she turned to a direction, censoring her own lips with a hand. "I am sure that Lord Millicas won't be weak enough to surrender to despair."

"Even if he does, his independence is another overlooked aspect." Ajuka sighed to call for her attention. "As you said, you expect him to grow pass his reliance on his family and to grow strong through other means… However, how do you expect that? It is not only illogical, but downright paradoxical to think that: if he can't count on his family, which I paraphrase you, he was suppose to love and trust above all else; what makes you think he will trust and rely on complete strangers and foreign knowledge? I hope you don't think he will developed such convenient and extremely selective chain of trust instead of growing distrustful and individualistic. On the other hand, let's just say that such mistreatment will make him instead lash onto the first show of affection he can grasp. If the one he lashes onto isn't an abusive, controlling person, which is most of those relations is composed of sadly, what makes you think he will grow vengeful when he already has a loving relationship with this one? You would think he instead would want to forget those past traumas and move on, trying his best to avoid the Gremory."

"…" Grayfia was silent yet again. She wanted to say something, but like a fish, she opened her mouth and closed it. With that opening, Ajuka continued with his hands on his runes.

"But yes, let's just say that he _will_ grow to hate you all, he _will_ grow resentful and vengeful, he _will_ grow to hone his own skills and avoid the Power of Destruction just to prove a point, he _will_ grow from his misery to become strong and finally pay his revenge… Which I must point out, it'll also mean he **didn't** grow pass that at all and all it did was to turn him into a petty, bitter manchild that couldn't put his resentment and hatred behind him and move on like a normal person would, then what?" Ajuka questioned with an arched eyebrow. "Ah, I remember, you want him to become strong and kill you all to not only prove his point, but also show that he's stronger than you all, right? You want him to think '_I showed those fuckers'_, '_I made them pay for all those mean words and acts_' and '_who's laughing now?_', right? You know who thinks that as well? It is not politicians, or the military, or even brilliant scientists or athletes, but school shooters. To pay violent revenge unto bullying and abuse is not the thinking process of a mature person, but of a broken and resentful empty shell who couldn't move past their own tragedy and, in return, wants to inflict the same on others. The worst of all, some don't even feel remorse and think their actions as justified, and we know how that goes, right?"

"…" Grayfia was still silent. Ajuka sighed once again after another sip from his tea. He hoped he had gone through her skull with such information, and from her reaction, maybe he finally did. With a little calmer mind, he returned to his rune.

"Yes, I know that. '_Misery builds character'_, that is a truth, however, you forgot the most important aspect behind that saying: Misery **builds** character, it does not make it appear out of nothing. Making Millicas suffer abuse and neglect expecting him to turn around to kill you all will mean that he didn't grow at all, just into a more psychotic and petty devil who couldn't let go of the past and inadvisably causes the same hypocritical misery for others." Ajuka continued with another sip off his tea. "look, what I'm trying to say is: yes, Sirzechs and I survived the devil civil war and become Super Devils and demon lords for our accomplishments and hardships, but it doesn't mean we became such because of the war, otherwise there will be a dozen of super devils walking around the streets. What shaped us wasn't the rage or hatred we felt for the Old Satans, but the premise of a better future and the honing of our skills, which Sirzechs already had before going to the war and continued to do after it. If we did those, it would mean we were no better than those we fought against."

"…"

"Unless you want that whole shtick to be just an excuse to bully and neglect Millicas. In that case, I've lost a lot of respect for you, lady Grayfia" Ajuka concluded. "Look, I don't have children or anything, but let's put it like that: instead of making the misery yourself, why don't you help Millicas get through his own hardships as a guiding hand. Not as a spoiling mother, but a loving and helpful guide that will shape him into a better person by helping him through his own demons and trials while slowly developing him to take his own decisions and trials to become stronger, consequences and errors and all? Isn't that a better alternative."

And after that, silence. Nothing but the sounds of the ticking of Ajuka's fingers on his runes and deep breaths from Grayfia. In the end, after a minute or two of morbid silence, the clock above them rang its bells which resonated the entire room, indicating the passing hours. In the end, Grayfia only stood up, said her goodbyes and left the mansion without a single word, but Ajuka knew that she was deep in thoughts and, in the hopes that she finally got it, would cease her plans to abuse poor Millicas and instead guide him through the hardships and trials that will indeed shape him into a formidable adult, not as a mother, but as a light he can trust…

He hoped for it, he seriously hoped for.

Maybe it was time for him to also find himself a beau. Being a King on his own was boring AF.

**THE END**


	4. Beyond the veil of boundaries

**Why yes, indeed. This story is still not over...**

**DISCLAIMER: DxD and its respective characters belong to Ishibumi and its respective publishers. Peace out.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Shemhazai, and welcome to my lecture. Today we're going to talk about dimensions **crossing over** and why is that a **bad idea**.

With the introduction of Mitsuya Kanzaki from another dimension crossing over ours, some hoped that meant we were going to allow crossovers through other dimensions and share some ideals and data with our fellow dimension hoppers, how "amazing" and "interesting" such idea would be. However, today I'm going to show you why this is a bad idea…

Here, let me draw you _a_ circle.

Now, imagine this circle is one universe. Either our universe, Kanzaki-kun's universe, the Narutoverse, the Marvel Cinematic Universe, whatever universe you think of. Now, imagine the circle itself as the boundaries limiting this universe, and the core of the circle as all the knowledge and facts, either known or unknown, of such place. Take our Dimension as example: we have Gods, Sacred Gears, holy and demonic swords, humans, devils, angels, magicians and the like. Pardon me for such boasting, but our circle is abundant and loose compare to other circles. Nonetheless, whatever and everything inside our circle is considered a "**truth**". Not _the_ "Truth", but _a_ "truth".

Now, allow me to draw _another_ circle.

This is another circle representing another dimension, another universe. They might look alike from the outside, but imagine that instead of Sacred Gears, this universe instead has armaments known as Zanpakutous; instead of Gods, they have simple humans whose intellect or genetical material have transcended their origins and turn them nigh-divine; instead of holy swords, they have wands, and so on and on, it doesn't really matter. What does matter, however, is that whatever and everything inside this other circle is considered another "**Truth**". Again, not _the_ "Truth", but _a_ "truth", another "Truth".

Are you following? Good.

Now, let's say that a crossover occurs between those two circles. No reason, no logic, someone just simply '_wants'_ to slap one circle into the other, erroneously thinking it's '_cool'_ or '_creative'_.

Anyway, a breach happens between one circle and another, and they collide with one another, circle 1 bleeding into circle 2 and vice-versa. Sounds cool and creative, right? Imagine people with another type of language, knowledge and customs into our own universe. Imagine how 'cool' or 'creative' a merged world is, compared to the boundaries and limitations of each universe that were once separated. Sounds good, right?

Well, it **isn't**. Not in the slightest.

Do you know why? Do you want to know why?

Because every world is defined by its particular boundaries, within which some understanding of reality emerges as "**Truth**". Zanpakutous, tailed beasts, Dark wizards or The Force are the Truth in their universe, just like Sacred Gears, holy and demonic swords, Evil pieces and Brave Saints are to ours. Sure, we have several Gods of several beliefs in our Universe and sometimes they collide with each other, but instead of being one singular universe, they're just a particle of the core of a much broader, larger universe instead. In short, what we consider "Truth" is not just our beliefs or what catches our senses, but everything that is found in the context of our world, whatever we're aware or not. However, what we understand as an 'Universal Truth' is just the limits and understanding of our dimension within its own circle, per se.

Therefore, Two "Truths" cannot coexist, and so from the introduction of foreign bodies is chaos and conflict spawned. You can't expect two truths to harmonically coexist because their nature as an '_absolute law'_ is broken the moment another '_Truth'_ appears. You can't expect people to swallow that angels and devils exist when Ninjas with tailed beasts inside their bodies is the norm, just like our world will not tolerate an entire soul reaper society when we already have knowledge of how 'our' grim reapers work. You can argue about the fact there must be exceptions just as Kanzaki himself, but like any exceptions, it only strengthens the rules instead of breaking it.

You might argue that I might be exaggerating that. Let's put it in a more grounded example: Let's just say you lose an arm and wants to replace it with another arm, however, the foreign member will suffer rejection because your body understands that the transplanted organ is 'not' your body, therefore rejecting such. The same way with crossovering universes: If we were to introduce one idea into a foreign terrain, the receptable will react with estrangement, hostility and finally elimination of the uncommon denominator.

Another reason why those crossover travels might end in shit is the fact that the smaller universe might become insignificant, unimportant and therefore obsolete when in contact with a more advanced, broader concepts.

Ever heard of Lovecraft and his so-called cosmic horrors? Remember how his characters actually go mad or die just by the knowledge that everything they know and love is a small grain of salt compared to the indifference and power of the Great Old Ones, how having their concepts of self-importance and logic as both individuals and humans challenged and shattered afterwards were enough to drive them insane? This is the same logic here: Let's just say we collide and decide to crossover with Universe of harry Potter, which the biggest threat there is a completely dodgeable, very specifically telegraphic flash of green light of doom. How do you think they would react with the introduction of devils and angels who can only flip a finger and then reconstruct an entire map or do magic like its adding 1+1? They would just throw their wands up and say '_fuck it, we welcome our DxD overlords'_ and the Wizarding world would just become history in a few years if not months. Same if we end up colliding with an universe of bigger force: Imagine having to fight the same universe as the Gold Saints, people who can travel the speed of light like they were leaping in the freaking fields or burst our ass with the force of the Big Bang by just doing a bandboy pose. Now, doesn't that sound like a fun idea?

You might think that its just an exaggeration yet again, and those both worlds would peacefully coexist, right? Sure, why not. It's not like people tend to go to the better place because they offer better treatment and life conditions, or how one obviously superior faction is kind and understanding of another without expecting something in return or, god forbid, conquest. Just look at humans and their microcosmic civilization that parallels the bigger picture, everyone living in harmony despite conflicting ideals and customs…

Why am I trying to say in this lecture? Simple: the idea of intense crossover without lampshades or understanding of how one dimension might affect can only end in chaos. We can't expect Superman to just be farted into our world and everyone is just okay with him although there isn't a single mention to Krypton in our world, or Sauron being vomited into the Narutoverse and just be okay with him murdering several ninjas because of his clear superiority. Their presence is undermined or shilled, and such transplant does nothing but to paint the creator of such as callous and one-sided, but also diminishes the accomplishes of everyone involved...

And no, '_transplanting'_ one character from one universe to another and expect that nobody notices doesn't work either, like Making Esdeath a devil or turning Ichigo into a Jedi. Not only shows the complete lack of originality and effort, but also undermines and wastes said character if they: 1. Act like they wouldn't in their base universe and; 2. Are either able or unable to use their full potential compared to their base universe.

Look, I'm going to just say this: we should stop trying to crossover our universe with another. It's stupid, inconsequential, stupid, illogical, stupid, it either undermines or shills other universes, stupid, disrespect the original world and its rules/limits, and above all else, it's really fucking stupid.

Shemhazai out. Please leave your donations and thoughts in the box down below.

No, wait a minute…

…

Welp, I just got a call saying that I should end this in a higher note.

Okay, let me think…

Crossovers are not as bad as I said. There is something far, far worse than crossovers that we shall discuss next lecture.

And that is…

_Original characters_.

Peace out.


	5. A letter from Gasper

**Because nobody understands better metalinguistical cast ration better than Gasper the friendly Dhumpir. It's almost sad to think about it, really.**

**DISCLAIMER: DxD and its characters don't belong to me. All rights to Ishibumi and its respective magazines**.

* * *

Dear fanfiction writers,

I am writing this letter so that, once and for all, we can come clean about a pertinent misconception Thad has been plaguing not just my personal life and worldview, but also the way others look at me, at my appearance and my mannerisms and behavior. I am very aware that I'm not as brave as Issei-senpai or Yuuto-senpai, and I wouldn't probably ever say those words with my own lips, therefore it's not only easier, but also more convenient for me to put my thoughts out and review it later to either add more or less on second readings.

I digress, I should probably get to the point of this letter before I start hesitating and end up giving up. Very well, what I want to say in this letter once and for all is:

Despite my appearance, mannerisms, fashion choices and behavior, I, Gasper Vladi, am a man! And I'm very proud of that!

No, I'm not a girl! I'm not transgender, either! I'm not "confused", "misguided", "wishfully-thinking" or anything! I might like to crossdress, and for a really good reason for that, but I know and am sure that I am a man, and I have no issues or problem with that (anymore)!

Yes, I am aware of how I look and how I behave! It may not look it, but nobly is more aware of that than myself! Specially for this series, I know that is weird for a guy to be so passive, so frail-looking, so feminine and so sensitive like me... But still! I'm still a guys and none worse for wear because of that! My entire character arc is about that: I'm a crossdressing dhampir with self-esteem issues and not very manly because of that, but I still want to be strong and reliable! I want to be manly and cool!

Writing me off as a gal solves or adds nothing! In fact, it only makes things harder and more complicated! For everyone!

Besides, being brave and awesome is not an exclusive trait of men, lots of women I know are both of those things and much, much more! Then why not turn them into men if me for being girly and docile have to lose my dick and balls every once in a while in those stories?! I know Yuuto-senpai and Vali-San also suffer from those same treatments, and for them I ask again: why?! What's the point of adding even more girls in an already estrogen-filled series?! Not just that, why genderbent us like that?!

As I write this letter, I come to the conclusion that might be the correct one: so that I could be another hole to fill. It's not an easy or a chaste one, but unfortunately it's the most likely...

I don't know what to do or to say to that, only that it makes me feel sad... And a bit angry. There is something very sad about having part of your identity changed or omitted just so I could become just another trophy in someone's harem, or to make my addition or attraction "less awkward" for others; I know that I have other qualities and traits beyond my sex and appearance, but that's also the exact reason as to why I wonder if changing them adds anything to the table...

"_Don't fix what's not broken"_, they say; am I broken because my sex doesn't match with my appearance or behavior, something that by itself is very sexist? Does my meta sex change opens new opportunities or adds anything to my characters that wouldn't be possible with me as a male? Does changing my body has any motives besides writers wanting to bang my pussy with their characters without the fear of being queer?

No? Is the answer of those questions "no"? Then here you have it!

I know this letter may never leave my desk because I probably will regret writing it after I've calmed down, and there will still be writers writing me off as female for probably-not-chaste reasons, but I just wanna blow my frustrations away and write thus: my name is Gasper Vladi, and despite my appearance and behavior, I am a man and very happy regardless! Rias loves me like that, issei-senpai respects me like that, and I'm also starting to love myself like that! I know I still have a long way to go to grow out from just my looks and acts, but I'll keep trying, and if people still want me to be a girl, then maybe it's not my orientation they should be worried about!

**Love, Gasper Vladi.**

**P.S.:** while at it, please stop putting things like "Smart-strong-Non-perverted Issei" at the synopsis! Issei-senpai may not be a genius, but he has other wonderful traits and that's why we admire and love him so much, regardless if he's an idiot or weak! Also, a "non-perverted" Issei-senpai is an oxymoron! A "non-perverted" Issei-senpai is not issei-senpai!


	6. Letter, part 2 - Vali Edition

**Vali being more subdued and succinct like always also has a few things to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: dxd doesn't belong to me. All rights to Ishibumi and its respective magazines.**

* * *

Dear fanfic writers...

I declined having sex with Kuroka of all people as a guy. What makes you think I would suck your character's dick if I were a woman, regardless of how strong he is? I would fight him but that's that, either as a male or a female.

Honestly, if you write me as a female just so I could be another hole for characters to screw, you guys have no right to dismiss or hate on Issei Hyoudou or call him a lowly pervert.

Best regards,

**Vali Lucifer**.

**P.S.**: Three out of four, change my name to something as unoriginal as "Valerie" again and I'll knock you out with a name dictionary.


	7. The intricacies surrounding Rias

**Let's assume Issei is an idiot and trusted Tamamo from chapter 1. Now let's see how Rias deals with. Rampaging, heartbroken Issei into her lair of deception!**

**DISCLAIMER: Dxd belongs to Ishibumi and its respective magazines. Please support the official release.**

* * *

In another timeline in which Issei did believe Tamamo-no-Mae and becomes her vessel, the fox-dragon spirit devil enters the scene! And he goes directly at the source of his anger!

"Rias Gremory...!"

"ISSEI, NO...!"

And shouts were heard inside the Gremory mansion as the doors leading to Rias' study room were burst open. Emerging from the darkness, the red dragon emperor came, rage being emitted from his right crimson eyes and steam oozing from his Boosted Gear! By the other side, protecting herself with a magical barrier stood his former King, Rias Gremory, eyes dripping with tears, not of fear, but desperation and sadness for having her dear dragon turned against her in such a way.

Issei, however, didn't buy it: after Tamamo opened his eyes regarding the scummy, deceitful devil that was Rias Gremory, his broken heart was lost, darkened, filled with the void of the truth, the bitter truth that his beloved Rias has been manipulating him this entire time. And not just him: Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper and even the likes of Sona and Sirzechs were dancing on the palm of her hand, laughing out loud as they all played like fiddles into her fingers. But not anymore, oh no, the perverted puppet died in that moment, and what came forth was something greater, something Rias could never expect: the Shinto dragon, the one equal to heavens, the one and only mate of Tamamo-no-Mae!

With a new master, and gaining some boost in powers for some reason because apparently being sad and miserable makes you stronger instead of depressed and unmotivated, he had a new objective: destroy the house of Gremory and all the vestiges of the chains that has been manipulating and destroying so many lives and factions for sick amusement. Done and done, the next day Issei bursted into the Gremory mansion, causing havoc and injuring several servants of Gremory, including the likes of Zeoticus and Venelana, making them all pay for deceiving someone like him. Room after room, door after door, the red dragon finally reached the one room where Rias was, and once inside, he prepared to not only bring her down, but revel in her misery and desperation as every thing she has and earned would be crushed under his newfound power, and he would enjoy every second of it! Revenge, indeed, was sweet...

"Why are you doing this, Issei?! What that wretched fox have turned you into?! Please, snap out of it!" She cries as her flimsy barrier was completely shattered by the red dragon emperor, and he stood tall against her, ready to figuratively and literally stomp on her! "I love you, Issei! Please, don't do it!"

"You deceived me, you deceived us, for the last time, devil." He coldly declared, holding the redhead devil by a hand and making her seat on a broken chair as she sobbed and cried for her dear Issei, turned mad after his encounter with the evil fox Tamamo-no-Mae, and now, the ultimate Shinto dragon was off for some old-styled reveageance. And yes, this is a real word, apparently. Aiming an arm at her, he declares as his palm flashes a dangerous red. "But before I obliterate you alongside this wretched cursed place, I want you to know this: I know everything."

"W-What? What do you mean, Issei?!" Rias screamed, her face glittering with tears as she reaches her hands for her dear Issei, even his acts of violence not being able to smear her love for him. In response, the dragon simply pushed her back to the broken chair.

"Don't play dumb with me, you cursed devil! Tamamo told me everything: she told me about your plans, your wretched ways, your ways to manipulate others and make them your puppets! First Akeno, then Koneko, then Kiba, Gasper, Asia and me!" Roared the dragon, his arm growing more ominous and dangerous as if he was indeed ready to destroy not only the redhead, but the entire Gremory state. By the glow of such, he was serious! Yet Rias could only cry in fear and doubt, not knowing what do in that situation! "This ends now! I'll destroy you together with this hellish place!"

"Issei, please don't! I love you!" She screams.

"Liar! I know that you made me die on that day with Yuuma! You knew from the start I was going to die by her hands, and yet you let me just so you could appear on the last moment as my savior and make me become your loyal dog! Just like you did with everyone!"

"How could you think that, Issei?! I just knew fallen angels were invading my property in Kuoh, that's why I knew about her beforehand to look out for! But I never would've thought she would kill you!"

***Ziiiim~...!*** That... Was the sound of power going down.

When Rias could finally open her eyes, she saw that the glow coming from the Boosted Gear has ceased, and from Issei's face, there was no more rage, but pure confusion. If it wasn't threatening her a minute before, she would've thought it was cute.

"Wait, what?" Inquired the red dragon. He wasn't trying to humor her last pleas, he was genuinely confused about her sudden outburst, but still on the edge regarding her intentions. Rias, seeing the previous calm state of her beloved, continued.

"Yes, I knew about fallen angels into my territory, that's why I asked my peerage to keep an eye on them so they wouldn't get out of line!." She said, dryin her tears and trying to recompose herself, or at least look dignified, even against the rage of her beloved red dragon. "But it was all begrudgingly. Back then, the ceasefire between Fallen angels, heavens and the Underworld was shaky at best, so I didn't make a move on them not only because it would compromise the peace treaty between the three factions, but they were on their territory on abandoned churches and masses! Only when they did try to make the first move and revealed to be doing their own bidding was then I knew I had to act! I don't know if you notice, but I'm far from omniscient!"

"And how can I trust you?! For what I know, you could be lying yet again!" Issei roared once more, but feeling a tint of regret when he saw Rias moan in fear. She was... Too good in playing innocent, Tamamo has warned him as such!

"I'm not lying! Remember?! I even had you scolded for acting on your own and saving Asia!" She continued. "Don't you remember? You took the pamphlet with my rune in it from one of my familiars, that's why I came when you asked to have your wish fulfilled and, seeing your potential, reincarnated you into one of my pieces! Sure, I knew you might have a thing of interest, but what makes you think I wouldn't just ask you otherwise, knowing you were a nice pervert?!"

"I... I...!" Issei was starting to lose steam, and his mind filling with doubts everywhere. Could it be... No, Tamamo opened his eyes! Rias was not to be trusted, she was only a well of lies and sins, and nothing else! "Don't think you can convince me with those flimsy excuses! You just wanted to play savior so I could dance around your fingers! You let me die by Yuuma's hands!"

"Issei, please think clearly! That fallen angel was supposedly working under lord Azazel! If I was as horrible and manipulative and apparently all-knowing as you think I am, I wouldn't even bother saving you considering Azazel ordered to kill you! I would assume you would be either useless or too dangerous to even someone as powerful and influential as lord Azazel would want dead! If he supposedly wanted you dead because you were deemed too dangerous, why would I ever think of trying to persuade you?!"

"W-Well, when you put it like that... Stop lying, you sow!" Issei kicked another table and cursed Rias so he wouldn't be deceived once again. "Like I would believe you! How about Akeno?! Kiba?! Koneko?! Gasper?! Asia?! How is even possible for you to be so lucky to get all those powerful servants?! Isn't that a bit contrived?! I know you must've played your cards to get all of them into your peerage!"

"Issei, please don't be stupid!" Rias continued to cry. What was going on?! That wasn't her issei, and it was breaking her heart to bang heads with him! "Yuuto was a failed experiment of the Holy Sword project, a research under the Grigori which was later revealed to be an independent group as well! I just took him in because he was rejected and ready to die, otherwise if I tried to 'save' him beforehand, I would put the shaky peace tread between the Grigori and the underworld into jeopardy! Same with Akeno: she was the daughter of a fallen angel and only after she rejected her ancestry I took her in before her own relatives could kill her! And Koneko was marked to die before my own father stepped in and offered her to me, knowing full well she was sisters with a (previously thought) murderer who could also kill me at any time! And how could've I manipulated Gasper into thinking I was his savior when that was exactly what happened?! You think I would hire vampire hunters to track him down so I could 'save' him or somehow make his family mistreat and alienate him?! He was already ostracized and abandoned by his own kin, he would think I was his saviour regardless if He was half-dead by the time I met him! And I stepped in to save Asia AFTER I discovered it wouldn't compromise the Underworld's relationship with the Grigori because of that fallen angel's actions!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Issei chanted. "So what?! You want me believe that it was all a contrived coincidence?! Laughable! As if I would believe that all those special someones would just happen to be at your disposal by the time I met you!"

"Then why don't you doubt the Grigori or the heavens as well?!" Rias inquired, a bit more composed despite that tears were still streaming from her eyes. "The Grigori has Vali, Tobio, Ms. Lavinia and all those other Longinus users! And the heavens have Griselda, Mr. Dulio, Irina, Mr. Strada all even other Sacred Gear users! You telling me its perfectly plausible for them to have their own one-men armies, but when it happens to me, something is fishy?! Also, if I were to look for servants just for their abilities, don't you think they would already have unlocked their powers by the time I made you my pawn?! Don't you think it's strange that I didn't force Akeno to use her Holy lightning, or Kiba to get his balance breaker, or Koneko to train and use her senjutsu or Gasper to use his Sacred Gear or even participate in my first Rating Game against Riser if I were only interested in their abilities?!"

"Uh... Oh shit... Uh...! Whatever!" He lifts his hand once again, ready to strike! "That doesn't excuse the fact that you're a spoiled devil princess! You look pretty and composed, but you're rotten and lazy to the core! Doesn't even try to train or become stronger when it's convenient for you, just like that time with the Rating Game against Riser! If you really wanted to break the engagement, then you should've trained yourself and your peerage instead of being a lazy bitch!"

"Please don't call me a bitch! That's hurtful..." She whines, a bit hurt. "And the rage and deception is clouding your mind! It was clearly stated that my engagement was to be settled by the time I finish university! Riser just did what he wanted to decided to try to marry me right away! Please don't think I didn't wish to become stronger, or that I just train my dear pieces when its convenient! You saw what we were able to accomplish in just 10 days, I knew you could grow stronger! Also, I don't know if you noticed, but thinking that I don't want to have a strong peerage while at the same time claiming I chose my pieces solely on strength, abilities and lineage is pretty contradictory!"

"Uh... Well... How about you?! If you wish to be the champion of the Rating Games, why don't you train yourself?! Why do you force us to train day and night when you just sit there and do nothing?!"

"Please tell me you jest or just don't know the rules of chess or Rating Games." Rias moaned. "Issei, I'm a king, the lynchpin of a peerage! If I fall, my Evil pieces fall behind regardless of their power! Even lord Azazel thought I engaged too much into battle in a Rating Game when a king should just let their pieces do the work, and I try to contain myself even then! You can't win with just a King, whatever be chess, a Rating Game or even in life! I trust my peerage's strength, I trust your strength, that's why I know I can let you, my dear evil pieces, do your jobs instead of engaging completely and risking losing a game prematurely! I might be strong, but I have to also strategize and think with my pieces for the best outcome, otherwise might as well have a target painted on my head!"

"..."

"..."

"What about...?!"

"If you're gonna say 'You are a spoiled princess whose brother and father do everything for by abusing their power', spare me of thinking you're less intelligent than I thought. Brother Sirzechs does love me a lot, he even helped break free from the engagement deal, but under his own volition, I was ready to marry Riser otherwise because I lost. And in case you forgot, my biggest wish is to step away from my brother's or my family's shadow; this is why I went to Kuoh in the first place in case you forgot that as well: to be known as Rias and not just Gremory."

"..."

"Issei... Think about it. Please... Even if you everything you said is true and I am a manipulative sow like you assume I am... What are you going to say to the others? '_Don't worry, that bitch that gave you shelter, food, protection, a place to train and rest and fake love that might as well be genuine won't hurt you anymore'? 'Hey Yuuto, I bet you wanna have died with your friends than being the knight of that whore Rias and having the opportunity to train with one of the greatest swordsman in history'? 'Akeno, did you know that your supposed best friend was manipulating you this entire time? I bet you wanted to be on the run up to this day fearing for your life'? 'Koneko, your life would be so much better with your sister who CLEARLY stated she wanted to kill you during your first reencounter and who abandoned you for no reason'? 'Gasper, I know being killed by hunter sucks, but hey, it's better than be under the protection of that cunt Rias who never forced you to do anything you don't like, even letting you skip a rating game in which your powers would definitely have helped and break her out of her engagement_'!"

"Uh...?"

"And finally... '_Oh boy, I can't believe I trusted that bitch Rias who spoils and pampers me just so she can manipulate me and in no way have deep, completely strong feelings for me after all I did for her! I wish I was dead, killed by my own fake girlfriend under the (supposed) orders of a fallen angel man who clearly I trust with all of my heart since apparently I can put my faith on a man who EXPLICITLY STATED would have me killed if I even stepped out of line or even hinted to be a threat, but trusting a hoe known for loving her servants like family based on speculations, misunderstandings and assumptions is stupid and retarded. I rather trust this complete new stranger who came out of nowhere and talked me out of her control because I'm so smart that I will listen to him/her once and have all my previous knowledge shattered just because s/he said so_, regardless... Of how many times Rias said she loved me and cared for me... And thought she could... Trust her servants to love and care for her back... Chuif, chuif..."

"..."

"Hic, hic... Aaaah~..."

"So... Uh... You're not... Manipulating me?"

"No! Of course not! I love you, Issei!"

"Neither does anyone?"

"Of course not!"

"..."

"..."

"Wow... I thought I was smart by putting those pieces together... But I think it's quite the opposite."

"Yeah, that's called **gaslighting**, Issei Hyoudou." Vali said. You might be wondering why he is here: turns out, with Issei's disappearance and the commotion he caused in the Gremory, the Lucifer was naturally drawn to the scenario, and inadvertently saw everything between his rival and the redhead, only seeing how he would reaction. (Un)fortunately, Issei calmed down and no further fight would occur. Issei turned to his rival, and sighed. "My father had that happened to him too. Fortunately you broke free before further damage could be done. Good for you, although you should've known better."

"Y-Yeah, my bad." The red dragon scratches the back of his head. He turns to Rias, who was still drying her tears, and bows. "Sorry, Rias."

"..."

"..."

"It's okay. I guess that happens..."

"Thanks. I love you, Rias."

"I love you too, Issei."

"Ugh..." Sighed Vali. Talk about an idiot couple.

* * *

**Gaslighting**:_ A form of psychological manipulation in which a person or a group covertly sows seeds of doubt in a targeted individual, making them question their own memory, perception, or judgment, often evoking in them cognitive dissonance and other changes, including low self-esteem. Using denial, misdirection, contradiction, and misinformation, gaslighting involves attempts to destabilize the victim and delegitimize the victim's beliefs. Instances can range from the denial by an abuser that previous abusive incidents occurred, to belittling the victim's emotions and feelings, to the staging of bizarre events by the abuser with the intention of disorienting the victim(from Wikipedia)_

_AKA: What most authors do when writing 'Manipulative Rias' to Issei and, to lesser extend, you, the reader._


	8. Ajuka and Sirzechs playing Guess Who

**Two best friends who just so happen to be Satans decided to play an innocent game of Guess Who. What's the worst than could happen?**

**DISCLAIMER: DxD and its characters belong to Ichiei Ishibumi and its respective magazines.**

* * *

The two strongest Satans and best friends, Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer, finally have a day-off. How they decided to spend such time? Of course, by playing a match of 'Guess Who' to calm the nerves. Nothing wrong with that, the two just wanted to blow some steam and have a good time like the old friends they are...

Table set, character tiles flipped up, cards picked, the two Super Devils start their match, with Ajuka on the lead...

"Hmmm..."

"..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Ajuka, this is the first question, just ask something simple and flip the tiles down. You're thinking too much." Sirzechs chuckled to the serious look on the face of his best friend. Like always, he would take things so seriously...

"As if. Even in a game like that, someone like me should set an example and do what they expect from me." Observed the second Satan, while his redhead best friend shrugged with a sigh, wordlessly saying 'Suit yourself'. A few seconds more in his own thoughts, and Ajuka then asked: "Very well then: does your character... Has a stupid name or an unoriginal name coming from another, more interesting source?"

"Yep." Sirzechs chirped, happy to know the game finally started as Ajuka flipped down the character tiles on his board. "My turn. Does your character butchers or completely twists the personality of others to better fit their narrative instead of being faithful to the source material, thus rendering its bashing null because they're instead rewriting them to basically gaslight the readers?"

"Yes. Yes, it does." Ajuka sighs, seeing now Sirzechs flips down his tiles in a greater number than him. He was indeed good. "Let's see... Does your character has any justification to genderbent someone other than 'another hole for it to screw'?"

"Sorry, but certainly not." Sirzechs sighs, and Ajuka curses under his breath seeing another tile of his down. "Okay... Does your character sums up, shortens or downright cuts potentially interesting moments like training arcs or flashbacks that would otherwise flesh out and develop it, and instead cuts right when it is strong and overpowered, clearly not interested in endearing it to the readers?"

"Yes." Was Ajuka's response, and another row of tiles down. "Curses, this is getting hard. Hm... Is your characters filled at nauseam with outdated pop culture references, cringe-indulcing puns, unnecessary internet shout-outs or just plain stolen quotes and plots from better, more successful sources in a desperate yet juvenile attempt to be 'hip' or 'funny' or anything other than what it thinks it's cool?"

"Yep, sounds like it." Ajuka mentally bumped his fist, as now from him another row of tiles, the most ever since the match started, were flipped down. Sirzechs chuckled seeing the glee in his friend's eyes, something quite missing for the longest ever since he became a satan. "Alright, now: does your character have villains with an IQ or power level or resources or anything that it would make slightly a threat and thus causing conflict, the pinnacle of an interesting and worthwhile read instead of a predictable and therefore boring shitshow, higher than a single digit?"

"Nope. It completely curbstomps everything in its path and makes no attempt at drama unless its convenient, like the death of a loved one to cheaply push it into villainy in an attempt to justify the upcoming atrocities." Sirzechs sweardropped as he flipped down his tiles. This is not how you were suppose to play the game, but eh, maybe this one time it wont hurt. They were equally matched now. "Okay, Zechs... Does your character have intercourse with many without a proper pacing or rhythm, like it's just a flimsy excuse to write lewds without a single iota of development or self-awareness?"

"Yes, yes, yes. There's even a section dedicated to read those smuts. Like anyone would want to read that." Sirzechs chuckled, trying his best to hide the small despair in having his best friend flip down a great number of tiles. "My turn: Does your character has anything original that isn't stolen or majorly based off from another brand? Like, it's not even a reference or a homage, its just downright robbed?"

"No, not at all. And it thinks it can justify it by simply writing 'minor crossover' around it. Truly pathetic." Laughed the Beelzebub satan, happy to see the fewer tiles down on his side of the table. Now it is sudden death time. "This is getting exciting: Zechs... Does your character have females from another series with a better excuse than it thinks it's cool and hot and want to bang them?"

"Nope. Just there to be screwed and be eye candy, exactly." Sirzechs nervously said. He was probably going to lose anyway, but even so, he asked his final question and hoped for Ajuka to guess it wrong. "My final question... Ajuka, does your character has the same plot structure, character bashing and elements like neglectful parents, revenge against authority figures, unhealthily amounts of shilling and power fantasy in a clear demonstration of unresolved family issues, problem with higher powers and whiny spoiled behavior bleeding into its writing, plus bad grammar that never improves?"

"Yes. That's a fat yes." Ajuka sighed, seeing now that both him and his best friend had the same amount of tiles up and down. Now it was a now or never situation. Taking a deep breath, Ajuka called it: "sirzechs... is your character... **Slashfag2018**?"

"..."

There was a pause.

"Aww~, you won, Ajuka. This sucks." Sirzechs playfully laughed at his defeat, picking from the front of his tablet the small card for his character, Slashfag2018. The Beelzebub satan said nothing, only laughed silently as a small euphoric burst of energy emerged from his heart. "I was this close of winning, too! Let me guess: your character is **Hoenin2106**!"

"Yep. Too bad you were a step too late, friend." Ajuka picked from his own set his card of Hoenin2106. He was internally relieved, he was the most intelligent satan after all. After that, the two friends laughed with each other for a little until it was time to flip the tiles back. A new game started. "Alright... I guess one or two more victories over you wont hurt."

"Heh, you wish, friend." Laughed Sirzechs, seeing the pile of cards ready to be chosen next to the tablets.

**Makoto x Shitlia, Whorerriorman****199456, brxkenArsehole, The Crimson Lame, Hoequeer Minami, Ass-urestoryteller, Imperial-samaBad**... There were enough cards to leave them entertained for quite a while.


End file.
